Aníra
by Kedralyn
Summary: La Bataille de la dernière Alliance vient de s'achever. Thranduil sait qu'il lui doit la vie. [SLASH]


_**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous, qui sait!) **_

_**Je suis la reine des histoires inachevées, mais une fois n 'est pas coutume, cette fic là est déjà écrite et terminée. La suite viendra donc ! (j'abandonne l'idée de poster un premier chapitre sans savoir vers quoi je me dirige et de tout abandonner par paresse au bout du 2ème).**_

_**Ensuite, je pose une dédicace spéciale à Natanael du duo Olo et Nat, qui m'a fait découvrir et adorer le pairing Thranduil/Elrond, et cela depuis des années. Après relecture des chapitres suivants, je me vois bien y incorporer du léger Glorfindel/Erestor en subtext...Awww, qu'est ce que je les aime aussi, ces deux-là:3**_

_**/!\ WARNING : SLASH ! Pas de smut prévu dans cette histoire (du sexe explicite entre elfes, j'ai beau essayer, j'y arrive pas ), mais je plaide coupable si ma plume échappe parfois à mon contrôle. Vous voilà prévenus.**_

_**Et en dernier, je n'ai pas de beta et je suis une éternelle tête en l'air. Mes confuses pour les erreurs chronologiques s'il y a (ma bibliothèque tolkieniste est trop loin de mon fauteuil et l'onglet chrome trop loin de ma souris), fautes d'orthographe et autres inventivités grammaticales et syntaxiques.**_

_**Bref trêve de blabla, et bonne lecture pour le truc guimauve qui s'annonce !**_

* * *

La première chose que perçoit Thranduil est une lumière, douce et diffuse, filtrant au travers de ses paupières closes qu'il rechigne à ouvrir.

Des flash lui reviennent par éclairs; le champ de bataille, son épée écrasant l'ennemi, le flot de colère et de force qui se décharge en lui sous l'adrénaline du combat.

Et cette flèche qui se glisse entre les plaques de son épaule. Et ce cimeterre qui laboure les chairs de son flanc. La voix d' Oropher, un peu plus loin, qui perce la clameur de la guerre à la vue de son fils unique qui se fige dans la stupeur et la souffrance.

L' atterrissage sur la terre poisseuse et détrempée de sang.

Et le brouillard.

Thranduil n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux, mais tend l'oreille autour de lui. Au loin se distinguent des gémissements de mourants, des paroles décousues de jargon médical chuchotées par des guérisseurs affairés et dépassés par les événements.

Plus de fracas d'acier, plus de cris.

La bataille est finie. De là à deviner qui en est le vainqueur, c'est une autre histoire.

Quelqu'un s'assied sur le rebord de sa couchette. Des mains douces et fraîches se posent sur sa poitrine, palpent sa peau, lui arrachent un frémissement du coin des lèvres.

Thranduil consent à ouvrir un œil.

Deux yeux gris le regardent avec inquiétude. Deux prunelles claires encadrés d'un flot de cheveux bruns encore collés de sang séché.

Elrond, héraut de Gil-Galad et grand guérisseur, est venu en personne soigner le prince sindar.

« Père ! »

C'est la voix de Legolas.

Legolas est vivant. Peu importe s'il ne respecte pas le protocole et l'appelle ainsi en présence de tiers.

Thranduil sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

_« Père... »_

Il tente de se redresser, mais une violente douleur lui transperce le corps. Elrond le repousse avec douceur sur la couverture de laine.

« Ne bougez pas, ou les points de suture craqueront. Ne me laissez pas vous recoudre deux fois.»

La voix du héraut est ferme et apaisante. Le sindar blond n'oppose pas de résistance.

Il regarde son fils s'approcher de sa couchette, s'y agenouiller et présenter une tiare royale brisée en deux et couverte de sang clair.

Thranduil pose une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son fils. Il sait ce que cela veut dire.

Il est maintenant roi.

Le noldor décide qu'il est temps de les laisser seuls.

* * *

Elrond marche quelques instants dehors, hésite à pénétrer dans d'autres infirmeries, fronce le nez à l'odeur âcre et nauséabonde des tripes et du sang étalés sur des milles à la ronde. Il a perdu beaucoup de patients, cet après-midi. Amputé d'autres plus chanceux. Il a sauvé des vies, et il se sent fier. Épuisé certes, mais il se sait expert dans son domaine et l'a de nombreuses fois prouvé en quelques heures.

Le cas du sindar était à part; il doit s'avouer qu'il ne croyait pas en son réveil, quand deux archers sylvestres ont traîné son corps jusque dans sa propre tente. Une flèche plantée dans une artère, une arme orque encore enfoncée entre les côtes.

Une chance d'ailleurs que ce cimeterre fut rincé de son poison par le sang d'autres infortunées victimes...

Le semi-elfe n'avait pas voulu donner de faux espoirs aux soldats, de jeunes forestiers éprouvés et ravagés par l'angoisse. Il leur a dit qu'il ferait de son possible, et il l'avait fait.

Les heures ont été longues, son absence a sans doute dû coûter la vie à d'autres blessés.

Mais la lignée du nord est sauve.

Thranduil s'était réveillé, resterait encore quelques temps en convalescence et ne garderait que quelques vilaines cicatrices.

Des cicatrices qui ne manqueront pas d'avoir un certain charme quand le (vantard) fils d'Oropher contera ses exploits (mérités) de guerre...Ce qu'il est peut-être déjà en train de faire, d'ailleurs, devant son fils, et les sentinelles qui se sont sans doute déjà enquis de l'état de santé de leur nouveau souverain.

Il doit aussi parler héritage au moment présent l'irascible père et grand-père ne sera sans doute pas longtemps pleuré par sa famille.

Un mince sourire étire le visage fatigué du semi-elfe. Tout cela lui rappelle que lui aussi doit faire face à la disparition d'un être proche Gil-Galad fut pour lui, sans doute, ce qui a le plus ressemblé à une figure paternelle depuis le départ d' Eärendil.

Il le pleurera plus tard. En attendant, il a du travail.

Le semi-elfe retrousse ses manches, lave le sang du sindar qui colle encore ses doigts dans une eau pure où infuse de l'athelas. La soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher, et la nuit qui s'annonce va être l'une des plus longues de son existence.

* * *

_« Peredhel, dites-moi ce qu'il en est. _»

Le ton est sec et cassant, déjà bien différent de celui qu'il employait pour s'adresser à Elrond quand il le considérait encore comme son égal.

Le noldor lui tourne le dos, occupé à trier ses bocaux d'où flottent d'étranges plantes dans des décoctions à l'odeur épicée. Il se fige un instant, une main en l'air, avant de reprendre son travail comme si rien n'était. Amusé, il entend le roi s'agiter dans sa couchette.

«Héraut, je veux savoir ! »

Elrond s'imagine le rictus agacé qui doit étirer les lèvres de Thranduil. Calmement, le fils d' Eärendil continue ses petites affaires et s'entreprend de verser une infusion dans une jatte en bois à laquelle il saupoudre avec indifférence une pincée de poudre blanche.

Derrière lui, un bruit sourd lui indique que son patient s'est finalement laissé retomber sur la couche.

« Elrond, je vous en prie. Je _dois_ savoir. »

La voix est plus douce, presque implorante. Le semi-elfe se retourne et croise le regard interrogateur de son protégé royal.

\- La guerre est gagnée, se contente-t-il de répondre. Sauron n'est plus.

Les yeux de Thranduil se font plus graves. Il sait que ce n'est pas tout : où sont les festivités, qui devraient marquer la fin de tant de longues saisons d'un terrible siège ?

\- Il y a autre chose, murmure-il.

Elrond soupire et se laisse tomber sur une chaise. Debout un peu plus loin, Legolas baisse la tête pour fuir le regard perçant de son père.

\- J'ai essayé, Thranduil. J'ai tout fait pour le dissuader.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Les yeux du brun se perdent dans le ciel lourd de grisaille qui se distingue au travers d'une lucarne de la tente.

\- Isildur a pris l'Anneau. Pour son propre compte. Tant d'années perdues pour cela.

Un lourd silence accompagne ces paroles. Thranduil n'a d'abord rien à ajouter, sinon sa profonde consternation.

Il se décide enfin à prononcer la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il a émergé de sa torpeur:

\- Combien de vies perdues dans nos rangs ?

Elrond hésite, et déglutit avec peine.

\- Deux tiers de vos troupes, en plus de votre père. Gil-Galad aussi est tombé.

De là où il est, Elrond voit le menton du sindar trembler violemment. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que le blond a déjà bondi de sa couchette, insensible à la douleur qui le clouait jusqu'à présent dans ses couvertures.

Legolas est le plus rapide; il rattrape son père quand ce dernier franchit le seul, le soutient quand il trébuche, l'aide à s'asseoir sur l'herbe quand ses jambes se dérobent sous lui quand il voit ce qu'il lui reste de son armée.

Devant lui s'étalent tout au plus une centaine d'elfes en armures brisées, aux lances tordues, aux yeux hagards.

Une odeur âcre s'élève dans les airs : celle de charniers et de bûchers funéraires.

_« Eru... »_

Ce n'est qu'un souffle qui franchit les lèvres serrées et blanchies du sindar.

Legolas se laisse tomber à ses côtés, lui passe un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

Pas une larme ne coule sur les joues du roi. Il attendra d'être seul pour pleurer.

* * *

« Je vous avez dit de ne pas vous lever. Regardez ce que vous avez fait . »

Il n'y a pas d'animosité dans la voix du guérisseur, mais clairement de l'agacement. Elrond parvient sans peine à relever l'elfe, à le soutenir jusqu'à sa tente. Legolas l'aide à le réinstaller sur la couchette, à le débarrasser de sa tunique détrempée de liquide carmin. Le sindar n'oppose aucune résistance.

Il a déposé les armes. Son regard est vide et fixe.

Elrond espère qu'une remontrance d'enfant lui remette les idées en place.

« Je vous avez pourtant prévenu ! Vous refaites encore une fois cela, et je n'essayerai même pas d'arrêter l'hémorragie. »

Thranduil tourne vers lui un regard défait, mais ne semble même pas le voir. Ni l'entendre, d'ailleurs.

Legolas, qui veille sur son père depuis le début, se remet en retrait, désemparé. Il regarde Elrond s'affairer nerveusement, jeter au loin le vêtement ensanglanté, enlever la suture endommagée pour la remplacer par des points neufs.

Le prince, à la demande du noldor, lui apporte une décoction d'athelas pour nettoyer le reste.

Elrond se relève, et essuie ses mains sur un linge propre. Il sort ensuite de la tente, et d'un signe de tête, invite le fils du roi à le suivre.

Les deux elfes marchent en silence quelques instants. Une fois assuré que Thranduil ne puisse pas les entendre, Elrond se lance :

« Il ne faut pas qu'il reprenne la route vers Vertbois, dit-il au prince. Il n'en a pas la force. »

Legolas tourne les yeux vers l'abri de toile.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais...

\- Votre père n'est plus objectif. S'il part maintenant, il mourra.

\- Que faire, alors ? Notre domaine est sans protection, à l'heure qu'il est.

Elrond réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Partez avec les vôtres, assurez la régence. Reconstruisez-vous le temps que je m'occupe de lui.

Legolas hésite.

\- Je n'ose imaginer de ce qu'il adviendra quand il apprendra que nous avons pris une telle décision sans le consulter...

\- A-t-il la moindre raison de s'inquiéter ? S'enquit le semi-elfe avec un sourire.

\- J'ai longtemps observé Oropher, répond prudemment Legolas.

\- J'ose espérer que vous ne le prendrez pas en exemple au pied de la lettre.

Le prince a l'air de comprendre en quoi il fait référence.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'impétuosité de votre grand-père, reprend Elrond, J'ai toute confiance en vous, tout comme votre père.

Legolas ne répond pas mais son silence est évocateur. Il apprécie le compliment.

\- Je ferais mieux de lever le camp au plus tôt, dans ce cas. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se trame.

Elrond se joint les mains de satisfaction.

\- Le plus tôt serra le mieux, en effet. Rassemblez vos hommes, et partez demain à l'aube.

Legolas lui adresse un salut militaire qui le met un peu mal-à-l'aise. Agit-il avec Thranduil de la même façon ? Le noldor regarde le prince s'éloigner sans un mot vers ce qui reste de l'armée d'Oropher, avant de partir à sa suite.

Il a assez fait pour Thranduil aujourd'hui. Il a d'autres personnes à soigner avant le lever de la soleil.

* * *

Le souverain recouvre peu à peu ses esprits. Le choc n'est pas encore passé; il arrive néanmoins à reformuler ses pensées, à réorganiser le flot ininterrompu de mots qui embrouille son esprit en idées cohérentes.

Il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une poignée d'hommes, que son père est mort mais que son fils est vivant. Ce fils qui s'est battu avec bravoure, mais ce fils qui est bien trop jeune pour aller au combat et qui lui a délibérément désobéi.

Il lui passera le plus gros savon de sa vie quand ils rentreront à Vertbois.

Thranduil regarde autour de lui, remarque qu'il n'y a personne. Il perçoit le glouglou des potions bouillonnantes d'Elrond, ainsi qu'une certaine agitation dehors, dans la nuit. C'est une agitation nerveuse, mais qui a quelque chose de rassurant; cela lui rappelle les lendemains de banquets dans ses lointaines forêts du nord, ces lendemains de nettoyage, de remises en ordre après les excès de _dorwinion_...

Du Dorwinion. Un verre lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais il doute que le maître guérisseur soit amateur de grands crus, si ce n'est les décoctions d'obscurs végétaux qui empestent les lieux depuis qu'il a ouvert les yeux.

Thranduil se détend, prend une grande inspiration. Cela sent la sauge, le thym, l'athelas, et d'autres plantes qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier. Ce n'est pas si désagréable, tout compte fait, même si cela n'arrive pas tout à fait à dissimuler l'odeur de chair brûlée...

Le roi se sent lentement s'enfoncer dans les rêves elfiques. Cela fait plus d'une quinzaine qu'il ne s'est pas réellement reposé.

Et ce soir, il se sait en sécurité sous le toit du _peredhel_.

* * *

_« Comment a-t-il osé...? »_

C'est d'abord à voix basse que Thranduil prononce ces mots.

La deuxième fois, il les hurle.

Elrond lève un sourcil et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il nous semble à tous ici présents que vous n'avez pas le choix, Thranduil. »

Glorfindel est venu annoncer le départ de Legolas il y a quelques minutes, dès le lever du soleil. Le semi-elfe lui en est reconnaissant de l'aider à supporter l'orgueilleux et colérique sylvain. La présence du grand héros à la chevelure dorée a quelque chose de profondément apaisant, et malgré la crise qui traverse le sindar, Elrond sait que Thranduil non plus n'y est pas tout à fait insensible.

Ils sont tous les deux debout, raides comme des piquets, à attendre la fin de la tempête. Elrond n'ose imaginer la situation s'il s'était retrouvé seul à annoncer la « traîtrise » de Legolas (c'est ainsi que le prend le sindar) au digne fils d'Oropher.

« Votre fils n'est en rien en cause, coupe-t-il. C'est moi qui l'ai incité à partir. »

Thranduil se tait, la bouche en « o » dans une insulte brusquement silencieuse. Dans une autre situation, certains auraient trouvé cela plutôt cocasse.

Mais ni Elrond, ni Glorfindel, et encore moins Thranduil sont disposés à rire.

\- Vous...

Le roi pointe un doigt rageur vers l'elfe brun. De toute évidence, il ne trouve aucun argument pour fleurir le monologue qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher.

\- Apprêtez moi un brancard, une charrette, n'importe quoi qui puisse me transporter. Je rattraperai ce maudit elfing influençable avant la nuit.

\- N'y comptez pas. Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici tant que je le jugerai nécessaire, dussiez-vous attendre une année supplémentaire.

Les yeux du sindar s'écarquillent; de toute évidence, il n'a pas l'habitude de voir ses caprices contestés.

\- Soyez raisonnable, intervient Glorfindel de sa voix claire et forte. Le seigneur Elrond ne fait pas cela par plaisir.

_« Seigneur Elrond .» _Le semi-elfe répète cela dans son esprit. Depuis le décès de Gil-Galad et malgré l'absence d'une quelconque cérémonie officialisant la chose, il doit dorénavant s'habituer à entendre ce titre s'associer à son nom.

Le héros de guerre semble avoir une certaine autorité sur l'elfe des bois. Ce dernier lâche un profond soupir de contrariété, secoue la tête et se détourne des deux autres pour se plonger dans la contemplation de la toile de lin qui s'étire au dessus de lui.

Glorfindel adresse à Elrond un regard entendu, et tous deux prennent congé du sindar hargneux.

Ils marchent un moment sans prononcer un mot, quand le noldor à la chevelure blonde lui propose de venir partager son repas. Proposition qu'Elrond accepte avec un profond soulagement : il ne compte plus les heures depuis la dernière fois où il a prit le temps de s'asseoir avec un ami.

Les deux elfes vont se chercher une coupe d'infusion et quelques miettes de lambas, rescapées de sept années d'un siège épuisant contre les forces de Barad-dûr. Ils s'installent ensuite sur de larges bûches disposées autour d'un feu de camp allumé à la hâte.

Elrond se plonge dans la contemplation du liquide ambré et légèrement sucré, dans lequel a été ajouté quelques gouttes du précieux _miruvor _pour marquer l'événement.

« Que comptez-vous faire de lui ? »

Le semi-elfe sursaute :

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Glorfindel répète, et laisse son ami de longue date réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-il par avouer. Rester dans ce sinistre endroit du moins quelques jours, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Il lui faudra des semaines pour se rétablir, peut-être des mois... »

Le fils du légendaire Eärendil mastique une bouchée de lambas. Cela fait plusieurs saisons qu'ils mangent tous la même chose, mais la saveur de celui-ci a quelque chose d'inédit.

La fin d'un conflit donne meilleur goût à tout, sans doute.

Au loin, les Hommes fêtent la victoire. _Leur_ victoire. Une victoire bien amère...

Cela lui coupe l'appétit. Il repose le lambas devant lui.

\- Prenons le avec nous, reprend Glorfindel. Repartons ensemble à Imladris.

L'option est alléchante, mais comporte une faille de taille, Thranduil lui même.

\- Jamais il n'acceptera de s'éloigner de Vertbois plus longtemps, objecte le brun. Non, je crois que je suis condamné à l'accompagner chez lui et vivre dans sa sombre forêt plus longtemps que je ne le souhaiterais.

\- Montrez-vous persuasif. Il doit comprendre que sans vous, il mourra. Je ne sais pas, expliquez lui que l'humidité des bois aggravera sa situation...

Elrond s'arrache un sourire.

\- Votre bonne humeur est décidément inébranlable, Glorfindel...

\- Et vous, vous êtes toujours aussi taciturne.

L'elfe blond lui donne une légère tape dans le dos.

\- Oublions pour l'instant le roi sindar et fêtons la fin de la guerre !

Le semi-elfe n'a pas l'esprit à la fête, mais il doit avouer que son ami n'a pas tord : ils trouverons une solution plus tard.


End file.
